Diferenças
by Akane Mitsuko A.S.T
Summary: A.U. Num colegio interno do Japão, dois amigos enfrentam sentimentos conflitantes. Yaoi e Fluffy. Especial pro dia dos namorados. Sylphid x Valentine.


**Diferenças**

Sylphid Pliemont abriu a porta do dormitório já bocejando. Jogou os livros e cadernos de qualquer jeito no chão e atirou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Olhou para o lado, vendo o companheiro de foto olhando as fotos do colégio do ano anterior. Curioso levantou-se e andou até a cama do outro, ajoelhando-se do lado e se inclinando para ver a foto, onde trinta e tantos colegiais do 1ºano estavam juntos. Era uma turma estranha, a maioria tinha seus cabelos escuros e olhos pretos, o normal dos japoneses, e algumas pessoas se sobressaiam no meio, os estudantes vindos de outros países, como era o caso dele mesmo, que vinha da Bélgica e do dono das fotos, Valentine Kýpros, que vinha do Chipre.

Tinham se conhecido há cinco anos, quando se mudaram para o internato, e apesar das brigas, acabaram ficando amigos. Apesar de Valentine não querer muito, e Sylphid não se importar, sempre que andavam pelo colégio alguém os apontava ou ficava encarando-os, afinal, eram tão diferentes dos outros colegiais. Pliemont era alto, tinha cabelos loiros espetados para trás e olhos escuros, que relampejavam cinza de vez em quando, uma expressão brincalhona e um sorriso irônico sempre estavam presentes. Kýpros também era alto, e, ao contrario do outro, mantinha uma expressão calma e serena e era muito calado. Tinha os cabelos rosa-escuros um pouco compridos até abaixo dos ombros e arrepiados para cima. Os olhos verdes muito claros costumavam assustar os outros pela falta de expressão. Ambos se destacavam, e estavam exatamente no meio da foto, empurrados por algum professor.

Quando sentiu que haviam lhe cutucado olhou para cima, vendo que tinha se debruçado por cima da cama do outro e encarava a foto. Levantou-se rindo, ouvindo o outro reclamar.

"_Se você queria ver a foto era só pedir... E também trate de arrumar a bagunça que você deixou ali..."_

Bufou fingindo-se emburrado e atirou de qualquer jeito os materiais dentro do armário, distinguindo o som de uma risada baixa, controlada e abafada vindo atrás de si. Apesar de conhecê-lo há muito tempo, ainda se surpreendia quando conseguia arrancar um riso dele com suas criancices. Avisou que estava indo e saiu pela porta.

Valentine retomou a expressão séria quando o outro desapareceu. Voltou a olhar foto, passando a mão levemente onde estavam ele e Sylphid, pensando em muitas coisas. Era assim, qualquer coisa o distraía, o deixava pensativo. Ouviu o relógio de pulso apitar e se assustou. Olhou para ele, uma expressão um tanto diferente tomando conta de seu rosto. Expectativa. Gostava quando chegava aquele dia da semana. Nas quintas-feiras, depois das aulas, enquanto o outro ia para o clube de atletismo, ele ia trabalhar na biblioteca do internato. Não era bem um trabalho, considerando que ele quase apenas lia, mas como ele ajudava a simpática senhora que cuidava da biblioteca a organizar, catalogar e juntar todos os livros ganhava algum dinheiro por parte do colégio.

Levantou-se e arrumou o uniforme. A gravata o incomodava, mas fora dos dormitórios masculinos precisava usá-la. Passou pelos corredores olhando pela janela, o sol quase se pondo, algumas pessoas passeando pelo pátio e um ou outro professor carregando papeis e pastas de um lado para o outro. Abriu a porta da biblioteca, vendo a imensidão de prateleiras á sua frente. Aquilo era como um labirinto para quem não estava habituado. Acenou para a bibliotecária e começou a andar pelas mesas da sala de leitura, recolhendo os livros e colocando-os no devido lugar.

Já estava quase na hora de a biblioteca fechar e Kýpros estava arrumando os últimos volumes quando ouviu um barulho vindo dos fundos da biblioteca. Era curioso, não havia como afirmar o contrário. Largou os livros na mesa mais próxima e foi andando devagar até onde havia escutado o barulho. Não se surpreendeu quando encontrou Gordon, o terceiroanista que fazia parte do time de futebol, agarrando sua namorada, Queen, a representante de classe do segundo ano. Pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção deles. Queen olhou-o um pouco vermelha e Gordon com a cara de fanfarrão de sempre. Olhou-os sério e falou baixo, num tom seco e sarcástico, já dando as costas.

_"Só um aviso... A biblioteca está para fechar, e apesar de eu achar que vocês não se incomodariam com isso, Konoe-san já tem idade avançada e se incomodaria sim."_

Ao terminar de falar ouviu com satisfação os dois saírem correndo. Todos sabiam que apesar de simpática, a senhora era muito esquentada e contaria qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao diretor-geral. Suspirou baixo, apesar de gostar do trabalho aquilo era cansativo. Encontrar os livros, olhar o catalogo para só então achar o lugar ao qual pertenciam. Olhou pela janela, vendo a lua Cheia já alta no céu. Passou pela porta da biblioteca dando um 'Até amanha' para Konoe e foi andando até os dormitórios. Olhou o relógio preocupado, era quase o horário do toque de recolher. Apressou o passo, correndo, os livros que alugara para si começando a pesar. Droga, por que o dormitório masculino tinha que ser tão longe da biblioteca? Quando estava próximo da entrada do pátio, distraiu-se com o som de uma porta se abrindo atrás de si e acabou tropeçando, caindo de lado no chão, os livros deslizando para longe. Enquanto se sentava devagar ouviu passos se aproximando.

_"Val?"_

Sylphid olhou para o amigo, vendo-o sentado no chão, a expressão meio confusa e a camisa branca do uniforme um pouco suja e aberta. Pegou o livro dele com uma mão e com a outra o ajudou a se levantar. Riu baixo e falou.

"_Tudo bem? Foi um belo tombo... Ah, vamos logo, daqui a pouco algum professor pode aparecer para vigiar o corredor."_

Ouviu um grunhido em resposta e riu novamente. Olhou o relógio, droga era realmente tarde, sem pensar duas vezes segurou os livros do outro com um braço e saiu correndo puxando o Valentine pelo corredor, o ouvindo começar a rir baixinho. Adorava o som da risada dele, era raro ouvir, mas era mais fácil quando não havia ninguém por perto. Sabia como ele era reservado, odiava demonstrar emoções e não confiava nas pessoas. Por isso sempre se sentia um tanto surpreso quando via que o colega também o considerava um amigo. Suspirou e o largou quando chegaram à porta do dormitório.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estavam no meio da terceira aula, era quase horário do almoço e Sylphid olhava distraído pela janela. Um tumulto na turma chamou sua atenção de volta. O Sensei havia dado o resto do período de folga, já que eles haviam demonstrado bom comportamento, e as pessoas saíram quase que imediatamente em seus lugares, formando grupinhos e falando alto. As garotas da sala em um canto, falando alto e soltando suas risadinhas sem graça, e os rapazes estavam espalhados pela sala, em pequenos grupos. Olhou imediatamente para o outro lado da sala, onde, encostado a janela, alheio a tudo e a todos, Valentine lia um livro. Balançou a cabeça e ia andando na direção dele quando sentiu que agarravam seu braço e viu de um lado a representante de turma e do outro o capitão do time de futebol. Eles também eram seus amigos afinal. Suspirou e sentou em cima da mesa, conversando com eles. Vez por vez olhava para onde Kýpros estava, vendo que ele continuava fingindo ler. Quando já estava quase no fim do período, e Pliemont já estava se cansando da conversa de Gordon e Queen, mais uma vez olhou de esguelha pro amigo, que também estava observando-o, e os olhares se cruzaram. Ambos se distraíram por um tempo, mas quando o sinal tocou ambos perderam o contato.

Sylphid já estava se dirigindo até o refeitório quando foi puxado pela gola do uniforme para um local mais afastado do pátio. Depois de ter caído sentado na grama olhou para a pessoa sentada ao seu lado, rindo ao ver a expressão emburrada dele. Ouviu-o falar baixo, num tom surpreendentemente manhoso.

"_... Por que não foi falar comigo?"_

"_Você estava tão entretido com a leitura, rato de biblioteca, que eu não quis interromper..."_

Viu-o corar de raiva em resposta ao comentário e riu alto, o que seus colegas de classe não dariam para estar no seu lugar agora, e ver uma emoção no rosto daquele que nunca demonstrava nada em publico. Sentiu que colocavam algo em seu colo e olhou curioso para Valentine, que resmungou.

"_É o teu almoço, agradeça por não ter que gastar mais dinheiro com aquele pasto que servem de comida no refeitório..."_

Pliemont sorriu e não pode deixar de falar, maliciosamente.

"_Hum... então você fez comida para mim é?"_

Quando Kýpros se irritou de novo Sylphid percebeu que deveria se calar e viu que ele havia jogado os hashis em seu rosto. Abriu o pacote que tinha recebido e viu a refeição ali, perfeitamente cozinhada. Tentou não pensar ou falar mais nenhuma besteira e começou a comer.

Valentine, por dentro, ria e brigava consigo mesmo. Adorava as pequenas briguinhas que tinha com o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo se repreendia por se deixar levar. Sempre se perguntava por que, afinal, Sylphid o considerava seu amigo, por havia se aproximado. Todos os outros quando viam que ele não falava quase nada, ou falava muito baixo, e que era muito reservado, além de um tanto agressivo, haviam se afastado. Mas desde que se conheceram o garoto de cabelos claros havia grudado em si e continuado até agora. Ele também, Valentine também considerava o outro muito seu amigo, e sabia que ele era muito importante na sua vida. Não se importava de ser deixado de lado às vezes quando ele ia falar com os outros amigos, afinal estava sozinho por sua própria escolha, mas mesmo assim sentia falta dele quando ele saia. O sorriso fácil, sempre em seu rosto, o jeito de criança e ao mesmo tempo sério que ele tinha. Corou quando percebeu que ficara encarando ele, e se levantou apressado ao ver que o horário do almoço já estava acabando. Já estava indo embora sozinho quando sentiu que seguravam seu pulso e voltou-se para trás, vendo Sylphid olhando-o com uma expressão estranha.

"_O que foi?"_

"_Ah? Nada, nada..."_

Pliemont soltou-o e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, de volta a sala de aula. Droga. Quase havia feito besteira, quase havia falado demais. Não podia contar, não podia, corria o risco de perder a amizade do outro se dissesse o que queria. Havia segurado aquilo por tanto tempo, sabia que não seria correspondido, além do mais, eles eram homens, e nunca vira o amigo sair com ninguém. Corou com os pensamentos e saiu correndo ao lado do outro, ao ouvirem que o sinal havia batido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Os dias passaram, e já estavam entrando no mês de fevereiro, o ar parado, e o clima cada vez mais frio. Quando as pessoas saiam na rua, totalmente agasalhadas, era possível ver que preferiam ficar quentinhas, na frente de uma lareira preferivelmente.

Dentro do internato a situação não era diferente. Quando não estavam nas aulas, os estudantes se esquentavam tomando chocolates quentes, ou, os mais friorentos, usavam um Kotatsu¹ nos dormitórios. Sylphid era um desses. Em pleno sábado, quando normalmente teria saído para caminhar pela cidade, lá estava ele encolhido num canto do seu dormitório com quatro blusões e um dos kotatsu que a escola alugara para os alunos. Tremia de frio e ficava reclamando, mas Valentine sabia que era só frescura, afinal ele está só com uma jaqueta e se não fosse a insistência do outro, estaria na biblioteca.

"_C-Como que você não está com frio Val?"_

"_Não estando oras, afinal, nem está nevando ainda e você já fica fazendo escândalo..."_

"_Não é escândalo e está nevando sim..."_

"_Está?"_

Ao ver o outro balançar a cabeça afirmativamente olhou pela janela, vendo que realmente tinha começado a nevar, bem fraquinho. Levantou-se do kotatsu, deixou o livro ali e foi até a janela, abrindo-a totalmente. Deixou-se sorrir nostalgicamente ao sentir a brisa fria acertar seu rosto. Apoiou os braços na janela e ficou ali, sentindo aquele cheiro fresco que vinha de fora, aproveitando o frio e acabou se distraindo, ficando uns bons dez minutos ali parado, só saindo quando foi puxado pelo braço e caiu no chão, em cima do edredom. Olhou para o amigo, que com uma cara irritada se levantara fora fechar a janela.

"_Cê é louco! Ainda vai ficar doente criança!"_

"_Atchim!... ok, pode ser que eu fique doente, mas se tem alguma criança aqui é você Syl... esqueceu-se que sou um ano mais velho?"_

"_E daí que você é mais velho, ainda assim estamos na mesma turma..."_

Kýpros não se dignou a responder. Passou uma rasteira no outro, que ainda estava de pé, e derrubou-o em cima do edredom, o rosto sem expressão como sempre, mas os olhos pareciam rir. Sylphid percebeu isso e deu uma risada irônica, emburrado.

Algumas horas se passaram antes que o de cabelos rosa-escuro se cansasse daquele tédio e se levantasse, pegando mais um blusão e começando a arrumar uma mochila.

"_Aonde você vai?"_

"_Aonde **nós** vamos, vem, vamos à cidade, tenho que comprar alguma comida decente e... vai ser bom sair daqui..."_

"_Não..."_

Ao ouvir o tom manhoso do outro foi ele que se irritou, pegou o livro que tinha na mão e atirou na cabeça dele, saindo pela porta logo depois, mas a deixando aberta. Sabia que o outro iria atrás.

"_Ok, ok, espera!"_

Pliemont havia se levantado correndo e fora na direção dele. Sabia que o outro fazia isso de propósito, já que os dois tinham completa consciência que em menos de cinco minutos ele se perdia em qualquer lugar que não fosse o internato e não podia sair sozinho daquele jeito.

Andaram pelos corredores e saíram pela entrada do internato, ambos em silêncio. A cidade não ficava longe, eram uns dez minutos de caminhada até lá, mas, bem, a neve dificultava as coisas. Chegaram lá depois de meia hora, cobertos de flocos de neve, e Valentine tinha que admitir, estava mesmo frio. Os dois estavam um pouco irritados, o de cabelos mais escuros brigava consigo mesmo, tinha raiva do jeito folgado do outro, não gostava muito de brigas, mas aquele ali conseguia que ele se irritasse. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia vergonha ao perceber cada vez mais, apesar de tudo, sentia vontade de ficar perto dele, parecia que... Parecia que os sentimentos não eram só de amizade. Enrubeceu com os pensamentos e mais que rapidamente tentou afasta-los de sua cabeça, ainda estava com um pouco de raiva.

Já estavam andando fazia duas horas quando resolveram admitir que estavam ambos perdidos, e, como era normal quando algo ruim acontecia, Sylphid colocou a culpa no outro, e a briga recomeçou. Os dois parados, no meio da rua, um gritando, o outro só olhando-o indiferente e a neve caindo em cima deles, cada vez mais forte.

"_A CULPA É SUA! NÃO FUI EU QUE QUIS SAIR DE CASA NUM TEMPO DESSES!"_

"_Para de gritar... E daí que nos perdemos? Vamos andando, a gente acha alguma coisa..."_

"_CANSEI! VOCÊ DIVIA SE PREOCUPAR MAIS COM AS COISAS SABIA!"_

Ao dizer isso o de cabelos claros deu as costas e saiu andando, deixando o outro para trás. Até o ouviu sussurrando seu nome, chamando-o de volta, mas não deu ouvidos e desapareceu. Valentine sentiu toda a raiva ir embora e dar lugar a preocupação. Sabia que não tinha motivos, afinal, ambos só poderiam voltar para o internato, nada mais. Mas mesmo assim se preocupava, e cada vez mais. Caminhou um pouco sem destino pela cidade, procurando-o, mas não o encontrou.

A noite já estava caindo e ele estava ficando preocupado. Droga, onde ele havia se enfiado? Virou a esquina e o viu andando pela rua, com uma garrafa de bebida que ele provavelmente tinha tomado na mão. Correu pra perto dele, vendo que realmente ele estava bêbado, nem havia notado sua presença.

"_Syl? Syl, você está bem?"_

Sim, podia dizer que se assustou quando ele se virou para si, o rosto com uma expressão de raiva e de ódio. Ouviu-o falar com sarcasmo, estava totalmente bêbado.

"_Bem? E você ainda pergunta isso?"_

²Foi empurrado e quase caiu no chão. Pelos deuses o que estava acontecendo!

"_Pare!"_

Não recebeu respostas, apenas foi empurrado de novo, com mais força dessa vez e realmente caiu. Ao ver o outro caminhando ameaçadoramente na sua reação, não pode mais manter a expressão impassível de sempre, e seus olhos perderam um pouco de brilho com o medo. O amigo estava fora de si, e não sabia o que ele poderia fazer. Assustou-se quando foi agarrado pelo pescoço. Ele estava apertando muito forte, e Kýpros começava a ficar sem ar. Tentou recuar, fugir, o medo transparecendo em seu roto. Percebeu que o outro estacara ao ver isso.

'O que estava fazendo? Por que se deixara levar pela raiva e confusão? Por que não conseguia se controlar agora? Droga de bebida! Droga!' Eram alguns dos pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça do de cabelos claros. Conseguira fazer com que o outro sempre impassível e calmo, sempre preocupado com os amigos, apesar de não demonstrar, tivesse medo. Medo de si. Tinha estragado tudo. Tudo. Recuperou o controle, soltou-o e levantou-se, balbuciando.

"_Des-Desculpe... eu... eu... desculpe... eu não queria... te... te machucar... eu p-perdi o controle..."_

Saiu correndo dali. Droga, não poderia mais olha-lo. Não conseguiria encara-lo de novo.

Valentine não pensou duas vezes. Estava com medo, mas não ia deixar o outro fazer besteiras. Não de novo. Correu atrás dele, o mais rápido que pode. A sorte é que naquele estado o outro não conseguia correr muito rápido. Droga, cinco anos convivendo com ele e nunca percebera... Nunca percebera que ele se machucava com sua indiferença, nunca percebera o que sentia por ele, que o tratava friamente para não ter que admitir nada para si mesmo. Ambos tinham se magoado pelo que parecia. Conseguiu alcança-lo, e estava apenas a alguns metros dele quando o outro caiu e bateu a cabeça no chão. Gritou e correu até ele, vendo que estava desacordado e a testa sangrava um pouco. Se xingou mil vezes. Droga! Era tudo culpa sua mesmo. Tentou levanta-lo, mas não conseguiu, não tinha força suficiente.

Ouviu vozes se aproximando pela outra rua e sentiu um estranho alivio ao ver que eram os amigos de Sylphid. Gordon, Queen e outros. Chamou-os. Eles se assustaram e foram correndo em direção dos dois. Com a ajuda deles conseguiu leva-lo de volta ao internato, mas teve que inventar uma desculpa. Não era bom ninguém saber o que acontecera.

Apesar de tudo gostou quando eles foram embora do quarto, já era meia-noite passada, estava cansado, e ainda tinha que cuidar do outro. Foi até a cama dele e sentou ali, puxando-o para perto e começou a cuidar do pequeno corte que ele conseguira na testa. Graças aos céus no outro dia era domingo e não teriam que ir á aula, não queria mais perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido. Depois de terminar o curativo foi até o banheiro. Seu pescoço tinha algumas marcas vermelhas, que sem problemas poderia esconder com um cachecol no outro dia.

Sentou-se na cama, pensando em tudo. Sentira medo sim do outro, mas já o perdoara. Não era culpa dele afinal. A bebida faz coisas horríveis com as pessoas. Deixava-as confusas e com raiva. Ele mesmo ficara confuso com o que aconteceu. E com o que sentia. Gostava do outro, mas não se sentia bem quando se aproximava tanto de uma pessoa. Porém agora percebera que sua 'indiferença' magoava bastante o amigo. Resolveu conversar com ele, mas no outro dia. Precisava descansar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quando Pliemont acordou eram seis da manhã, praticamente madrugada para um domingo. Sua cabeça estava latejando de dor, tanto pela bebida quanto pelo corte. Levantou-se devagar, um pouco desorientado. Estava no dormitório e o outro estava dormindo na outra cama. Levantou-se cambaleante e andou até ele, percebendo que ele se mexia desconfortavelmente durante o sono. Um pesadelo, com certeza. Sentou-se no chão, do lado da cama dele e ficou observando-o por algum tempo. Viu desgostoso de si mesmo as marcas vermelhas que havia deixado no pescoço dele, e ouviu um pouco surpreso ele sussurrar seu nome durante o sono, num tom ao mesmo tempo preocupado e assustado. Teve vontade de se dar um soco na cara.

Agora sim, não conseguiria se aproximar dele, não conseguia parar de se culpar. Sabia que não podia beber, mas aquela situação já estava enlouquecendo-o, gostava do amigo há muito tempo, e tinha dificuldade de controlar seus sentimentos, e tinha certeza que o outro o odiaria. Quando bebeu, não conseguiu se controlar, nunca queria ter machucado o outro, nunca. Não sabia como o outro reagiria quando acordasse, tinha medo que se afastasse mais de si, mas não seria de surpreender se o fizesse.

"... _S-Syl?"_

Assustou-se ao ver que tinha se distraído e o outro tinha acordado. Valentine passou as mãos pelos próprios olhos, tentando espantar a sonolência. Sentou-se na cama, e ficou olhando-o, curioso.

"_O que estava fazendo?"_

Uma cor vermelha cobriu a face do que estava sentado no chão e ele mais que se apressou em dizer.

"_E-eu? Nada, nada!"_

O outro sorriu e se levantou da cama bocejando. Deu um tapinha no ombro de Sylphid e se encaminhou para o banheiro, falando baixo.

"_E saiba que você fica lindo corado..."_

Isso só fez com que o rapaz sentado caísse para trás. Sabia que o outro só falara aquilo por que o seu gaguejar tinha sido engraçado, mas não conseguia evitar pensar no que ele havia dito. '_Lindo'. _Sentiu-se confuso. Pelos deuses, mesmo depois do que fizera o outro parecia disposto a perdoá-lo. E ainda agia de uma forma não muito normal pra ele, fez brincadeiras e parecia de bom humor até.

Kýpros, enquanto enxaguava o rosto, refletia. Desde a outra noite estava pensando, e quando acordou de manha, depois do pequeno pesadelo que tivera, vendo o outro a encará-lo, percebeu que já havia perdoado-o mesmo, e que precisava parar de tratá-lo tão friamente. Que queria parar de tratá-lo daquela forma. Mas precisava saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Tinha que conversar com ele, ao menos um pouco. Saiu do banheiro e voltou ao quarto, onde o outro apoiado na janela, olhava para o nada. Suspirou e chamou-o, usando um tom um pouco mais sério do que o que havia usado antes.

"_Acho que precisamos conversar..."_

Sylphid concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que era inevitável, teria que explicar tudo mesmo... Sentou-se na cama, vendo o outro sentar na dele e encará-lo.

"_Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que não o culpo pelo que aconteceu. Você estava fora de si. Mas quero saber o motivo, se você não se importa..."_

Mesmo assim. Mesmo ele dizendo que a culpa não fora sua, Pliemont se culpava. As marcas no pescoço do outro pareciam gritar que ele era o culpado. Ao contrario dos olhos dele, que continham uma calma desprovida de frieza, diferentemente de sempre. Abaixou os olhos, não sabia por onde começar. Em primeiro tinha tudo o que sentia pelo outro. O sentimento de confusão por não saber o que fazer a respeito. A raiva que vinha às vezes. A preocupação que sempre tivera com o outro. O jeito indiferente do outro. A própria frustração por não conseguir dizer o que sentia. E muito mais.

"_Eu... eu... devo ser bem sincero... não queria jamais que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Não queria ter perdido o controle. Muito menos te machucado. Não conseguia pensar na hora. Só conseguia sentir raiva, por sempre brigarmos, estava cego, acabei descontando em quem não queria, na primeira pessoa que apareceu na minha frente..."_

Enquanto falava viu a curiosidade e a compreensão crescentes no olhar do outro. Ele parecia... Preocupado? Mentalmente ficou feliz, mas continuou falando. Agora que começara iria até o fim.

"_Acho que o que eu sentia era mais raiva de mim mesmo... e... eu... queria ter contado antes, que eu..."_

Não conseguiu contar. Abaixou a cabeça. Novamente as duvidas assolaram sua mente. E se ele o rejeitasse? E se dissesse que o odiava? Ou quaisquer outras coisas? Apesar de querer falar, não conseguia. Sentiu que o outro levantava seu rosto pelo queixo e o olhava. Olhos no olhos.

"_Contado que...?"_

Que... Que... Droga, não conseguia. Sentiu o olhar curioso sobre si. Tinha que falar. Isso. Tomou coragem. Olhou-o e acabou dizendo, num fôlego só.

"_... Que há algum tempo eu não gosto mais de você só como amigo. Que apesar de os outros poderem achar que é errado eu realmente gostaria de ficar ao seu lado. Que eu não me importo com eles. Que eu estou apaixonado por você. E que fazia tempo que eu queria falar, mas tinha e tenho medo que você me rejeite."_

Valentine olhou-o, uma expressão de surpresa em sua face. Não imaginou. Nunca pensara que ele, justo ele, sentisse algo por si. Ficou sem reação, queria falar alguma coisa, mas dessa vez ele que não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem.

"_E-eu... eu..."_

O de cabelos claros deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça, certo de que o outro não correspondia seus sentimentos. Levantou-se para sair dali quando teve seu pulso foi segurado. Ouviu-o dizer.

"_Desculpe... eu..."_

Interrompeu-o.

"_Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada, eu sei que você não gosta..."_

Não pôde terminar de falar. O outro que dessa vez o interrompera e havia sussurrado baixo.

"_Não... eu... eu também... eu também gosto... gosto de você..."_

Sentiu os músculos do outro retesarem em baixo de sua mão e soltou-o. Levantou-se também, ficou olhando-o, e de repente viu-se no meio de um abraço. Sorriu e abraçou-o também, se sentindo, pela primeira vez em tempos, realmente feliz. Afastou-se dele, e o olhou nos olhos, antes de ambos inconscientemente aproximarem os rostos, unindo seus lábios de forma delicada e um pouco hesitante. Os dois se sentiam mais leves. Depois de tanto tempo segurando sentimentos, depois do medo, parecia que, parecia que finalmente as coisas estavam melhorando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já era 12 de Fevereiro, e pela proximidade com o dia dos namorados, o internato inteiro estava de rebuliço. As garotas pareciam de repente muito mais atiradas e muito mais 'alegres' do que antes. Andava sempre em grupinhos, cochichando algo e rindo baixo quando algum dos rapazes passava.

Era troca de períodos, o professor de biologia havia saído e o de matemática estava por chegar, Valentine estava sentado, olhando para o nada, quando o barulho da janela quebrando e a dor de ter sido acertado por uma pedra na cabeça o fizeram duramente voltar a realidade. Como sua mesa era ao lado da janela levantou-se, devagar, pois estava com um corte ao lado do olho direito e alguns cacos de vidro haviam o atingido e olhou para fora, vendo dois estudantes correndo no pátio. No mínimo queriam fazer bagunça e acertaram-no por 'acidente'. Levantou-se, ignorando as pessoas que o olhavam assustadas e foi andando para fora da sala.

No banheiro, lavava com cuidado a região acertada. Graças aos deuses não pegou no olho, pensou, enquanto remexia os bolsos. Acho o que queria, sempre andava com alguns curativos nos bolsos do uniforme, em caso de acidente. Quando estava quase saindo, sentiu o braço direito ardendo. Arregaçou a manga da camisa branca, que já estava manchado de vermelho, e viu que um pequeno pedaçinho de vidro havia entrado ali. Pensou que era melhor ir à enfermaria cuidar daqueles e dos outros cortes.

No meio do corredor, enquanto caminhava devagar, ouviu o som de corrida e logo depois viu Sylphid ao seu lado, ofegante.

"_Tudo bem? Está machucado? Eu não estava lá quando aconteceu, mas me contaram..."_

O de cabelos claros não acreditou muito quando o outro falou que não tinha nenhum problema. Virou o rosto dele para o lado, vendo o curativo ao lado da vista, e viu o braço machucado. Sem pensar duas vezes o puxou pelo braço até o caminho que faltava para a enfermaria. Ao chegarem lá fizeram os curativos que faltavam e saíram, indo para o pátio mesmo, já que havia chegado o horário do almoço.

"_Se eu pego quem atirou aquela pedra eles vão ver! Ah se vão..."_

"_Clama Syl, foi só brincadeira das crianças, e eu não estou machucado ao ponto de você fazer tanto escândalo..."_

"_Se você diz... mas que eles mereciam, mereciam..."_

Kýpros riu da indignação do outro. Oras, se nem ele se preocupava com isso por que ele fazia tanto drama? Mas não tinha problema mesmo, não era de guardar rancor dos outros, e nos últimos tempos estava tão de bom humor... Acabou sorrindo com os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente. Sentiu que seguravam seu rosto e olhou Syl, que perguntou curioso.

"_Em que pensava para sorrir tanto?"_

Não conseguiu evitar de ficar um pouco vermelho, mas disse, provocando.

"_Oras... nada de especial..."_

"_Pois não parecia..."_

Riu baixo e fechou os olhos e sentiu surpreso os lábios do outro colados aos seus. Sem pensar, retribuiu ao beijo, mas então se lembrou que estavam em um lugar que outras pessoas poderiam ver e se afastou rápido.

"_Tem gente aqui! Quer fazer o favor de se comportar?"_

Falou, com uma ponta de indignação, mas ficou curioso ao olhar em redor e se ver numa parte mais afastada do pátio, aonde ninguém via. Questionou o outro com o olhar, que respondeu, com uma cara marota.

"_Eu sabia que você era distraído, mas não achava que era tanto... Mas e então, em que estava pensando?"_

"_Curioso..."_

"_Sou sim, mas diz vai..."_

Valentine sorriu, ia falar direto, pois sabia que a reação do outro ia ser linda.

"_... Estava pensando em você..."_

Disse, com a cara mais normal do mundo, vendo o outro corar como um pimentão e gaguejar, antes de abraçá-lo. Retribuiu o abraço e falou baixo, ao ouvido dele.

"_E como eu já disse antes, você fica 'lindo' assim, vermelho... Mas vamos que o horário de almoço esta quase acabando."_

Soltou-o, deu as costas e saiu andando, percebendo que o outro só começou a segui-lo algum tempo depois. Chegaram à sala, os cacos de vidro haviam sido limpos, e as pessoas estavam um pouco inquietas, mas nada que afastasse o clima de dia dos namorados. Alias, faltavam dois dias, lembrou-se Pliemont, lembrando-se também, que, coincidentemente, 14 de fevereiro também era aniversário de Valentine. Queria fazer algo para ele, mas não sabia ao certo se deveria, ou melhor, se o outro aceitaria, ou ainda, o que faria.

E como o outro mudara, pensou. Eram coisas que ninguém notava no dia a dia, mas ele percebia. A atitude menos fria com todos a sua volta. Reservado mas mesmo assim menos arisco ao contato com as outras pessoas. Claro, havia também e quase principalmente, o fato que ele não mostrava mais medo de deixar que, pelo menos ele, visse seus sentimentos. Já era um avanço, pensou, era cada vez mais comum, quando estavam sozinhos, ver o outro sorrindo ou com uma expressão serena e alegre no rosto. Era fácil se acostumar com aquilo. Não que não houvesse brigas. Sempre brigavam e discutiam sobre algum ponto de vista ou coisas do gênero, para logo depois rirem de sua infantilidade.

Voltou ao dormitório sozinho depois da aula. Quando o sinal tocara o de cabelos escuro deixara a sala em primeiro e sumira. Havia procurado-o por todo o lado, mas ele não estava em lugar algum. Foi até na biblioteca, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o dia de ele ficar lá. Mas nada. Estava preocupado, e se ele tivesse ido à cidade? E se tivesse se perdido, como sempre? Quis ir atrás dele, mas, como tinha quase certeza de que não o acharia e de que se perderia também, achou melhor espera-lo. Já era de noite quando o outro voltou. Ao ver que ele parecia bem, fingiu que estava dormindo. Viu-o guardar um pacote pequeno em seu armário, mas decidiu que falaria com ele amanhã, afinal, estava cansado, e o outro também parecia estar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordaram e foram para a sala de aula, estavam atrasados e não havia como conversar. O dia, apesar de tudo, passou lentamente, estava muito frio. Todos encolhidos em vários casacos, querendo estar em baixo de cobertas e não ali, tendo que tentar prestar atenção ao que o Sensei dizia, mas a maioria estava distraída, concentrada em não dormir no meio da classe. Sylphid estava impaciente. Ou melhor dizendo, ele era impaciente. Queria ter perguntado ao outro aonde ele havia ido. A curiosidade o estava matando. Finalmente o sinal bateu, e todos foram mais do que rapidamente almoçar. E Valentine, que nem bem havia levantado, se viu arrastado por quase o colégio inteiro até chegar, junto com o outro, ao lugar onde estavam no dia anterior. Ninguém por perto. Olhou para os pacotes com o almoço que quase deixara cair e olhou para o outro, emburrado.

"_Não podia esperar um pouco? Ou ir mais deva..."_

"_Onde você foi ontem?"_

Sylphid viu que ele não gostara de ser cortado, mas que rira. Sim, sabia que estava sendo patético, estando curioso daquela forma, mas começou a se irritar quando ele só respondeu, em tom de descaso.

"_... só fui caminhar..."_

"_... Fala!"_

"_Não."_

"_Fala."_

"_Já disse que não."_

"_Por favor! Diz!"_

"_Calma. Você vai saber... amanhã."_

Ao ver que o outro havia ficado sério, Pliemont percebeu que era melhor parar com a curiosidade, se não iriam brigar. Levantou as mãos, em sinal de desistência e sentou-se no chão, pensando em outras coisas, como por exemplo, em agarrar o outro, que havia sentado há sua frente e estava almoçando já. Tentou se controlar e começou a comer. Quando ambos guardaram os potes, não conseguiu mais se segurar e praticamente se atirou em cima do outro, o beijando apaixonadamente. Valentine achou graça da afobação do outro, mas correspondeu ao beijo com igual vontade. Separaram-se, ofegantes. O mais velho olhou-o e disse, provocativo.

"_Calma, não vou fugir sabe..."_

Sylphid riu, e acabou por pensar, que ele normalmente fugiria sim. Olhou nos olhos dele, nos últimos tempos estavam tão diferentes. O verde antes meio opaco e cansado, cada vez tinha mais brilho. Sorriu e beijou-o novamente, com mais delicadeza daquela vez. Ao separarem os lábios, ouviram passos e sons de pessoas conversando, e vendo sua situação, Sylphid praticamente deitado por cima do outro e ambos ofegantes, se afastaram rapidamente, recolheram os potes de comida e saíram rápido dali. Não podiam deixar que ninguém os visse. Além dos problemas que provavelmente teriam com os professores, não ia ser bom serem apontados para todo o lado que fossem. As pessoas ainda eram bastante preconceituosas.

Depois das aulas, já era quase de noite, após descansarem um pouco nos dormitórios, Sylphid foi para o treino de atletismo e Valentine se dirigiu até a biblioteca. Era impressionante a mudança. Quando estava com o outro, sua expressão era alegre, mas quando havia pessoas por perto, nada além de calma ou no máximo divertimento, eram vistos no rosto dele. Não gostava mesmo que vissem suas emoções, era uma fraqueza quando não se tinha certeza das intenções das pessoas.

Assim que entrou na biblioteca percebeu algo diferente. Em primeiro lugar, Konoe não estava sentada na sua mesa, onde sempre estava revisando documentos, em segundo, podia ouvir a voz dela, um pouco distante, entre as prateleiras. Estava conversando com alguém. Um arrepio de frio percorreu sua coluna, e não era pelo clima. Tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela voz. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir a voz da senhora, falando consigo.

"_Ah, Valentine-kun³, temos visita, ele chegou hoje à tarde para ver alguns arquivos, e vai embora daqui á pouco, você poderia mostrar a biblioteca a ele?"_

"_Claro... Konoe-san... e..."_

Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que viu a sombra do 'pesquisador' sair das sombras da estante. Sentiu a voz trancar na garganta, e precisou de muito autocontrole para não demonstrar medo. Andou devagar até ele, tentando ignorar o sorrisinho sarcástico que o outro apresentava. Olhou para a bibliotecária, que falava sem parar.

"_... Ah, e acho que eu não lhes apresentei não é mesmo... Valentine Kýpros, esse é Radamanthys Wessecs, ele pesquisa sobre a psicologia da mente humana..."_

Ela continuou falando por algum tempo e por fim deixou-os dizendo que era tarde e que confiava a biblioteca á ele. Tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível, foi mostrando o local a ele, ignorando os comentários irônicos que ele fazia. Quando estavam chegando ao fundo do lugar, foi prensado de encontro à parede por uma mão que lhe apertava o pescoço, olhou para cima, ele estava falando alguma coisa.

"_... E desde quando você é tão alegre assim? Quando o vi entrar, você parecia totalmente diferente daquele garotinho que havia ido há Inglaterra, anos atrás... E esse seu jeito agora me irritou mesmo sabia?"_

Droga, aquele homem era louco. Kýpros havia ido a Inglaterra exatamente um ano antes de entrar para o internato, e seus pais o haviam deixado com o pesquisador, que na época ainda era só um professor reconhecido em faculdades. Não gostava de relembrar do jeito violento com o qual o outro sempre o tratara. Até agradecia que depois tivesse sido trazido quase diretamente ao internato, onde conseguiu esquece-lo com algum esforço. Sentia o ar começar a faltar, mas lutando contra o medo olhou-o irritado e decidido, falando do melhor jeito que pode.

"_O que... você... realmente... veio fazer... aqui?"_

"_A velha não tinha dito? Eu vim ver alguns documentos para minha pesquisa... Engraçado encontrar um velho conhecido aqui..."_

"_Velho conhecido... hunf... Você só... me odeia e eu... o desprezo... igualmente, não precisa se... dar ao trabalho... de ficar... aqui, pode... ir embora..."_

Viu o outro sorrir. Um sorriso de raiva. Sentiu o aperto no pescoço afrouxar um pouco e pode respirar, mas logo depois o ar faltou novamente, ao receber um soco na barriga. Droga, quase esquecera de como ele era forte. Apoiou-se na parede e tentou se afastar, mas levou uma rasteira e caiu no chão. Sempre fora assim, aquela violência sem motivo, desde quando ele tinha 11 anos e estava aos 'cuidados' dele. Pensou em Sylphid. Tomara que ele não chegasse, não queria envolvê-lo naquilo também. Conseguiu levantar-se, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

"_Você parece gostar de me provocar não é? Sempre o fez, me insultando sem pensar nas conseqüências seu pivete arrogante."_

Apesar de tentar se defender, levou um soco ao lado da boca. Sempre fora ruim em lutas, só sabia usar estratégias, não tinha quase força para afastá-lo. Viu o descaso que o outro tinha quanto a ele sentir dor ou não, apenas continuava batendo, e sabia que ele faria aquilo até que quisesse parar, ou se entediasse. Levou alguns golpes e acabou caindo no chão. Conseguiu passar ele uma rasteira no Inglês, que caiu também, mas se levantou mais enfurecido ainda, começando a chutar seu estomago com força. Droga, aquilo doía muito. Estava cerrando os dentes para não deixar escapar nenhum som, e isso irritou Radamanthis.

"_O que foi? Não vai falar nada agora é?"_

Ele riu desdenhosamente e chutou suas costelas com toda a força. Dessa vez Valentine não conseguiu evitar soltar um grito de dor, com certeza abafado por todas aquelas estantes e livros, ninguém iria ouvir. Outro chute. Cuspiu sangue. Passou os dedos pelos lábios, vendo o liquido carmim neles. Tinha que sair dali, de qualquer jeito, mas não conseguia nem se mecher. Percebeu que o inglês parou de chutá-lo de repente e abriu os olhos. Ele estava olhando para a parte da frente da biblioteca.

"_Ora ora... Parece que você tem amigos... Bem, não estou interessado em causar confusão no internato, e sei que você não contara isso á ninguém não é fedelho?"_

Não havia entendido o porquê do que ele havia dito até ouvir alguém gritando seu nome, um pouco distante. O inglês deu as costas, e logo que ele virou e desapareceu na outra estante, pelo mesmo lugar passou Pliemont correndo, olhando distraído para o pesquisador, mas parando e se assustando ao ver o outro ali, tentando se levantar do chão, a parte de cima do uniforme branco suja, alguns hematomas no rosto e sangue saindo da boca. De alguma forma, sabia que fora aquele homem que vira que tinha feito aquilo, mas no momento tinha que cuidar do outro. Correu até ele e se ajoelhou no chão, puxando-o para perto devagar.

"_Val! Val... o que houve?"_

O outro olhou para ele, os olhos verdes novamente opacos, parecendo cansados. Ele falou com alguma dificuldade, mas melhor do que antes.

"_Nada, não se preocupe, só... só me leve pra fora daqui... por favor..."_

Sylphid quis perguntar mais coisas, quis correr atrás daquele homem e bater nele até não poder mais, mas tinha que fazer o que o outro disse, tinha que leva-lo para fora dali. Queria levá-lo para a enfermaria, mas olhá-lo viu que ele não aceitaria. Passou o braço por debaixo do corpo dele com cuidado e o pegou no colo, levantando-se o levando para longe dali, agradecido que era tarde e não havia ninguém caminhando pelos corredores.

Chegou ao dormitório deles e abriu a porta com um chute, o outro estava largado em seus braços, consciente, mas parecendo não conseguir se mover muito bem. Deitou-o devagar na cama, e foi buscar o estojo de primeiros socorros. Depois de terminar os curativos olhou para ele, vendo que já parecia um pouco melhor, os olhos haviam recuperado um pouco do brilho, mas ele ainda parecia cansado. Não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

"_Quem era ele? Por que ele fez isso com você?"_

Ouviu o outro responder, na sua voz sempre baixa.

"_Conheci-o há muito tempo... Ele, ele é apenas um homem desprezível... E não se preocupe comigo, amanhã eu estarei melhor..."_

Conversaram por algum tempo, mas Sylphid não conseguiu mais nenhuma resposta dele. Por fim deixou-o dormir e foi dormir também. Apesar do que ele dissera, preocupava-se sim. As coisas só eram um pouco melhores por que no outro dia era sábado. Alias, no outro dia era o dia dos namorados, e aniversário do outro. Pelo menos alguma coisa boa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quando acordou no outro dia, surpreendeu-se por não encontrar o outro dormindo. Ele estava machucado, não podia sair andando por ai. Ouviu um barulho na minúscula cozinha do dormitório e se levantou, indo até lá. Ele estava de pé, fazendo, provavelmente, o café da manhã, já que odiava a comida do internato. Andou até ele e o abraçou devagar, para não machuca-lo.

"_... Feliz Aniversário..."_

Valentine sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, cuidando para não fazer movimentos muito bruscos. Podia se recuperar rápido, mas não era de ferro. Pensou no que ele disse. Aniversário. Ia ser bom aproveitar o fim de semana para comemorar e esfriar a cabeça. Soltou o outro, dando um selinho rápido, e virou-se, terminando de preparar a comida.

"_Está bem mesmo?"_

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e estendeu para ele o pote. Assim que terminou de comer, largou o seu na pia e foi para o banheiro, estava frio e ele queria tomar um banho bem quente.

Sylphid ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Depois de colocar seu pote na pia também, foi até sua cama e abriu o armário, procurando suas roupas e uns dois casacos para por, estava morrendo de frio.

Kýpros saiu de dentro do banheiro apenas com a toalha enrolada em volta da cintura. Observou o outro, vestido com roupas claras, deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu o armário, procurando as suas roupas. Depois de pegar a camisa e o casaco pretos, e a calça com estampa militar, foi de novo até o banheiro e se vestiu. Depois encontrou o outro cochilando. Balançou a cabeça, descrente. Como ele podia dormir tanto? Nem pensou duas vezes, pegou uma das mãos dele devagar, pra ele não acordar, e puxou com tudo, fazendo-o cair no chão. Sentiu um pouco de dor pelo movimento, mas teve um acesso de risos ao ver o outro atirado no chão, olhando assustado para os lados.

"_Ai... por que fez isso?"_

"_Por que você dorme demais... agora vamos, vai ser bom caminhar um pouco, agora que parou de nevar..."_

Suspirou e se levantou do chão, se o mais velho queria passear no dia do seu aniversário então iriam. Saíram dos portões do colégio e foram andando devagar até a cidade. Dessa vez iam se ater aos lugares que conheciam, para não se perder de novo.

Por cada lugar que se passasse era possível ver os casais, caminhando lado a lado, bem juntinhos para se esquentar durante o inverno. Sylphid e Valentine foram para um café, sentaram em uma mesa próxima a janela, tomando chocolate quente enquanto olhavam as pessoas passado. O mais novo encarava o outro, que estava com o olhar meio perdido, ao mesmo tempo melancólico e alegre. Viu curioso quando ele deixou de olhar para a janela e pegou a mochila que tinha trazido, procurando algo.

"_O que..."_

Olhou com estranhamento para o pacote que fora deixado na sua frente, em cima da mesa. Era o pacote que o outro comprara quando sumira, dois dias antes.

"_... Abra..."_

Tirou devagar a embalagem azul, encontrando uma caixa com chocolates, chocolates que se dão no dia dos namorados. Corou e olhou para ele, que novamente se virara para a janela. Murmurou.

"_O-obrigado... Desculpe-me por não te dar nada e..."_

"_Tudo bem._ _Você estar ao meu lado agora é mais do que o suficiente..."_

Não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao ver o sorriso dele. Aquele sim nunca tinha visto antes. Era tão... Lindo. Nostalgicamente alegre e tinha uma ponta de calma, paz, algo que ele não conseguia identificar direito. Não agüentou. Levantou-se da cadeira e o abraçou. Não importava que houvesse pessoas ali, nem nada mais. O outro hesitantemente correspondeu ao abraço.

Algum tempo depois deixaram o café e foram andando de volta ao internato. A caminhada era de mais ou menos dez minutos, e durante esse tempo eles ficaram praticamente em silêncio. Não havia mais o que ser dito. Mas não era um silêncio pesado. Era simplesmente aquilo que sobra quando as pessoas estão felizes por ter dito tudo que era preciso. E ao chegarem a seu dormitório, nem uma palavra precisou ser pronunciada. Os lábios se encontraram de maneira apaixonada, assim como seus corpos, e eles tiveram a certeza de que nunca mais ficariam sozinhos.

---

¹ Kotatsu é um aquecedor coberto com um edredom ou algum outro objeto em que alguém possa se aconchegar.

² Algumas pessoas quando ficam bêbadas fazem exatamente aquilo que mais odeiam fazer, como machucar os outros, espero que tenham entendido essa parte.

³ Os idosos normalmente chamam os mais novos com o sufixo '-kun', como uma forma carinhosa, e/ou simpática.


End file.
